Horreur et Damnation!
by Sanpai
Summary: Où comment une rencontre improbable ne l'est pas. Bienvenue à Halloween! OCTR


**Horreur et Damnation!**

**Disclaimer: Les persos et lieux appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling, hormis mes OC, et certains lieux...**

**Rating: T**

**Chapitre 1  
**

Il était une fois l'Halloween effrayant et effarant d'une jeune fille, nommée Sly. Cette jeune fille était élève dans une célèbre école de magie, Poudlard ; elle y passa ses sept années de collège et lycée pour, à la fin de ce cursus, se plonger dans des études plus poussées en archéologie.

Ce que je vais vous conter à présent demande une bonne dose de sang-froid; vous voila prévenu...

Son histoire se passa pendant la nuit du 31 Octobre au 1 Novembre. Lors de la fête des morts, en somme. La majorité des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, pour passer les fêtes funèbres en famille. Le château avait été décoré avec soin pour Halloween et l'ambiance s'y trouvait changée: la pluie martelant les vitraux, on s'y sentait cocoon, au chaud. Même les habitants du château avaient changés d'attitudes; tout le monde paraissait paisible, un livre à la main ou buvant un chocolat chaud dans les couloirs (chose habituellement interdite mais acceptée pendant les vacances, où le nombre d'élève diminuait fortement).

Sly aimait l'atmosphère que créait Halloween: tranquille mais étrangement glauque à la fois.

San, sa meilleure amie, avait due, à regret, se rendre dans sa famille, en France, pour se recueillir sur la tombe d'un illustre arrière-grand-oncle éloigné du côté de la filleule de sa belle grand-mère paternelle. Elle se retrouvait donc seule pendant ces vacances, qu'elle passait la plupart du temps dans la bibliothèque. Pas grand-monde ne fréquentait ce paradis de vieux ouvrages lorsqu'il n'y avait pas cours mais il restait ouvert à qui voulait, même pendant les périodes de vacances.

Sly était toujours seule dans la bibliothèque mais depuis quelques jours, elle avait noté qu'elle n'était plus la seule occupante des lieux: lorsqu'elle quittait la bibliothèque, tard le soir, elle passait toujours devant un autre élève, assis dos à elle dans un large fauteuil, une petite lampe éclairant sa lecture.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais fait attention à cet élève, qui plus est elle n'arrivait pas très bien à le distinguer: la luminosité était très mauvaise et, de toute façon, même si elle arrivait à le voir, étant en cinquième année, elle ne connaissait pas tout les habitants du château.

Pourtant, ce soir du 31 Octobre, elle serait bien obligée de faire attention à lui; mais elle n'en savait encore rien...

_31 Octobre; 11h du matin._

Après l'habituelle grasse matinée, Sly se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se préparer, puis traversa la salle commune des Serpentards. Celle-ci était animée par les quelques élèves encore présents, une dizaine, tout au plus. Ne préférant pas s'y attarder, elle sortit rapidement dans le couloir: elle n'aimait pas vraiment les gens de sa maison, les trouvant, pour la plupart, médisants et arrogants. Elle préférait la compagnie des élèves des autres maisons, même si cela lui valait d'avoir les foudres des Serpentards...

Ce matin-là, la jeune fille souhaitait faire un saut à la bibliothèque avant d'aller petit-déjeuner: elle voulait y finir un livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille; de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune obligation d'emploi du temps. Son programme de la journée était simple, bibliothèque-dessin-bibliothèque-bibliothèque. Si le temps le permettait elle irait s'asseoir à côté du lac avec sa planche à dessin, ou un livre, mais c'était bien la seule différence que cela faisait. Pas qu'elle s'ennuyait mais il faut bien avouer qu'elle avait connue vacances plus palpitantes...

Sly s'introduit dans l'atmosphère, devenue familière, de la bibliothèque. Comme à l'accoutumé, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la gigantesque pièce: elle s'était habituée à avoir son propre fauteuil, sûrement le plus vieux et rapiécé du lieu, mais aussi le plus confortable et le plus inaccessible. Il était encastré entre deux hauts rayonnages et une pile de livres, qui n'avaient pas trouvés de place sur les étagères, en barrait le passage. Le must: le fauteuil était juste devant une large fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Cet espace, peu de gens le connaissait; mais la jeune fille, ayant passé quasiment toutes les vacances de la Toussaint dans la bibliothèque, rare étaient les endroits qu'elle n'avait pas découvert.

Elle s'en approchait donc quand, tout d'un coup, elle se stoppa net dans son élan, Surprise. Quelqu'un avait pris sa place. Et ce quelqu'un, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, Sly le reconnut au premier coup d'œil: c'était l'élève le plus populaire de Poudlard. Idole des filles et modèle des garçons: Tom Jedusor. Ainsi c'était lui, l'autre habitant de la bibliothèque qu'elle croisait tous les soirs! La jeune Serpentards le trouvait, certes très séduisant, mais, d'après son expérience personnelle et ce qu'elle en avait entendu par San, d'une prétention rocambolesque. A la limite du possible.

Elle ne s'attarda pas, alla chercher son livre, et se mit en quête d'une autre place, sans rancune. Après tout, ce fauteuil ne lui appartenait pas. Ce qui l'a turlupinait était tout autre: que faisait Tom sans sa horde de groupies? Certes, c'était les vacances et il y avait plus grand monde dans l'école mais Sly avait noté que le groupe de pestes de Sylia McPenckings était resté au complet. Hors, qui disait Sylia McPenckings, disait Tom Jedusor... Et puis, que faisait un élève à cette heure dans la bibliothèque, alors que le temps était anormalement magnifique?

C'est plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle commença sa lecture...

...Pour en ressortir totalement euphorique une heure plus tard, ne pensant plus du tout à cette histoire d'élève populaire seul dans la bibliothèque.

_31 Octobre; 20h._

Terrorisée, la jeune fille se collait à la fenêtre, comme si elle pouvait s'y fondre. Les membres raides et le souffle court, elle écoutait. Des pas traînants se rapprochaient. Cachée entre le mur et le fauteuil elle réfléchie rapidement aux événements de la journée. Comment tout avait pu basculer comme ça?! Elle s'était réveillée assez tard, était allée lire à la bibliothèque, avait déjeuné puis là, tout s'était accéléré. Le château avait été plongé dans le noir. L'incompréhension se lisait sur tous les visages et tout à coup, les élèves se mirent à courir et à crier. La terreur avait remplacé l'incompréhension. Sly avait été bousculée dans la cohue puis, plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans la bibliothèque. Allongée sur son fauteuil, toute seule et dans un silence pesant. La jeune fille s'était levée rapidement et était sortie d'entre les rayonnages... Pour retourner s'y refugier aussitôt : quelqu'un marchait dans sa direction à une lenteur exaspérante. Inhumaine.

Voilà les peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'après-midi.

Les bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. "Il" n'était plus qu'à deux rayonnages de la jeune fille. Sly ne savait plus quoi faire : surgir et l'affronter ou attendre là, sans rien faire. Elle était en train de se concerter quand soudain un sort fut crié, trois étagères furent renversées et quelqu'un émit une longue plainte. La Serpentards se releva à moitié, prête à affronter son destin. Tout à coup, elle vit surgir un élève, certainement : il portait l'uniforme, mais l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir son visage.

" Viens! Vite, dépêche-toi!" lui cria t'il.

Sly ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se mit à suivre en courant son sauveur, qui était à deux-trois mètres devant elle.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais tout valait mieux que l'intrus non-identifié qu'ils avaient laissés derrière-eux. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Au bout de quelques minutes de course dans l'immense bibliothèque, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant un mur. Il commença à le tâter minutieusement. Au loin, les mêmes bruits de pas avaient repris.

"Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins?" murmura Sly à bout de souffle.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir, les sourcils arqués. Sly ne put que le reconnaître : il était à peine à 50 centimètres d'elle.

Tom Jedusor avait de nombreuses et minuscules coupures sur le visage. Passée l'inquiétude (ses blessures étaient superficielles) la jeune fille fut drôlement surprise: malgré la situation il paraissait de marbre.

Le jeune homme reprit ses palpations et, quelques secondes plus tard, son visage parut s'illuminer. Enfin, s'illuminer est un bien grand mot, disons qu'un sourire de satisfaction malsaine s'étira sur ses lèvres roses.

Tom positionna ses mains sur le mur et chuchota -siffla- quelque chose que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Aussitôt, le mur s'ouvrit sur un passage noir et étroit. Le jeune homme s'y engouffra aussitôt. Sly hésitait, "entre, entre pas?..." ; après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de ce Tom Jedusor, et puis, que se passait-il dans ce château!?

"Qu'est-ce que attends, suis-moi!" lui dit Tom d'un ton pressé.

"Et pourquoi!? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? C'est quoi la chose qui nous suit? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fais ici?" s'emporta la jeune fille.

Tom eut l'air désespéré et soupira.

"Très bien, ne me suis pas. Débrouille-toi. Seule." lui lança-t-il en reprenant son chemin dans le conduit sombre.

Le passage commençait déjà à se refermer quand soudain une masse informe se rua vers Sly. La jeune fille sortit avec aisance sa baguette et lança un sort sur son agresseur, qui ne parut même pas ralentir. Alors qu'elle allait se faire engloutir par la masse informe, une main se referma sur son bras et la tira dans le passage, qui se referma juste derrière elle. Déséquilibrée, Sly tomba sur le sol granuleux et entraîna Tom dans sa chute, qui l'a tenait toujours.

L'espace de cinquante centimètres qui les séparait il y avait à peine deux minutes était maintenant d'à peine dix. La jeune fille pouvait sentir le souffle le lent de Jedusor. Cette pensée la fit rougir.

"Pourquoi tu rougis?" demanda Tom d'un sourire glacial,

"Tu veux pas te lever? Tu me bloques..." répondit-elle.

"Tu ne réponds pas à ma question..." dit-il.

"Je me vois pas obligée de répondre" articula t'elle

"Répond-moi"

"Non"

"Très bien" sourit-il en réduisant l'écart entre leur visage...

**C'était censé être un one-shot T_T ...**


End file.
